gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cersei Lannister
Last Name Should she not be known as Cersei Baratheon? Lysa Arryn is not called Lysa Tully and neither is Catelyn Stark. When you marry in the Seven Kingdoms you take on the name of the House you marry into. Her alligiance should also be House Baratheon. Since that is the House she now belongs to. LordofOnions (Talk) 00:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :In the books, there are multiple female characters who identify themselves by their birth House name, not their married name, enough to suggest that keeping your birth name or adopting your married name is either a matter of choice or depends on the hierarchy of power. Notably, Lysa and Catelyn married into more powerful families and accepted their names, whilst Cersei married into a less powerful family and refused to take their name (Cersei is never called 'Cersei Baratheon' in the novels). The allegiance tag also refers to the character's actual allegiance, not their public one. Cersei is first and foremost a Lannister and never thinks of herself as a Baratheon at all, and after Robert's death essentially rejects the association (and only maintains it as much as possible with her children as it provides them with their claim to the throne).--Werthead 20:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, no. If naming conventions are similar to many medieval European ones (which is the pattern that the book follows), women who marry into a royal household do not take on the name of the household. The idea is that you cannot become royalty by marriage, you can only be born into royalty. Cersei could never be queen in her own right, she can only be Queen-Consort or Queen-Regent. It's confusing in the series, because many of the previous examples of Westerosi queens were Targaryens before their marriages due to the Targaryen practice of marrying siblings to one another. But just look at Margaery Tyrell, who even when she was married to Renly was still considered and known as a Tyrell. Another example that we get in the books, but have yet to see in the series is Elia Martell, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's wife, who is also never known by her husband's name. Stannis's wife is also only ever referred to as Lady Selyse or Selyse Florent, and Jeyne Westerling, the book version of Talisa, is never referred to as Stark. I cannot for the life of me remember if Talisa is ever called Stark after her marriage to Robb in the show by other characters, as I can only remember characters referring to her as Lady Talisa or "My Queen." All of these women are now members of the households that they married into but that does not legally make their last name's their husband's. 11:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC)tarryho 11:17, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Not the place for such discussion, but the "Talisa" fiasco was so poorly thought out that our general attitude has been "screw it". It's not just that they made a change, but that it wasn't even thought out that well. It simply doesn't make sense for her to be from Volantis, as opposed to Myr. Moreover they just picked a "common" Volantene name, "Maegyr", when in fact that's like saying "this character is from America, so let's pick a common American name, like....Obama". I don't think the writers ever thought out if she is part of the "Maegyr" family of triarchs or not. It's silly; when asked why "Volantis" in particular, they basically said "we'd been reading A Dance with Dragons....as Westeros.org's video reviews have pointed out, if their intent was to start introducing Volantis early....they failed. We know nothing about Volantis that we didn't before. Volantene nobility don't even look olive-skinned like that, they're Valyrians and look sort of like Daenerys - while the Myrish are notoriously olive-skinned. Nor did her backstory synch up (Volantene nobility are so segregated that they'd *never* encounter a drowning slave). All of this would have been solved by making her Myrish. But those are just the factual problems - the greater problem is that they chose to insert a cliched love story into a story not written as a love story - it's about Robb's honor, feeling he needed to marry a girl he had sex with even if it was political suicide. They took a story about "Robb's failure is honor" and tried to force it into "Robb's failure is love". And you know you've got problems when the book author was so disgusted with these changes that he begged them to at least change her name because she really wasn't "Jeyne Westerling" anymore.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Shouldent her dead son be put into the family connections and Tree? remember how she tells Caytlyn about that boy she lost to a fever? i think it was her only legitimate son to robertNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 03:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Minor spoiler Just gonna say: I hate her. With every fibre of my being. I hope that what we fans think G.R.R.M. is planning for her in Winds of Winter ''actually happens. It'll be just the death she deserves. Nice and poetic. Draevan13 (talk) 23:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think she dies. She is too big a character. I think GRRM will make her death slow, if she dies. For the Gods now, she deserve it. But I have a love/hate relationship to her. But if she should die, should Arya kill her.--Mesmermann (talk) 23:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Remember that talk pages are to talk about the article contents, design, etc. To voice your opinons about the characters themselves... or the books for that matter, use your own User Blogs. And avoid spoilers.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :The best thing GRRM included into the wreck that is Cersei: for all of her self-justification that "I did everything I've done for my children!"....she basically just doted on Joffrey for seventeen years. She has no relationship with Myrcella and Tommen. They show the internal dynamics of the Stark family, but we don't see the inside of the Lannister family that much....and you kind of *assume* Cersei must have some sort of relationship with Myrcella and Tommen, but they're just cardboard cutout characters in the fantasy life she has for herself in which Joffrey is a great king. More than anything that can potentially happen to Cersei in a later book, that just clinches it: the one justification she clung to, no matter how ridiculous, is utterly hollow; she doted on and *defended* Joffrey the homicidal maniac, but ignored her two normal children. I hope/think that the TV series will give Myrcella and Tommen more scenes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think Jaime will be her valonqar. --Gladiatus (talk) 13:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Cersei and Robert's stillborn son Cersei's first son that died in fever was he Robert or Jamies son?--Anonymous :It wasn't in the books, but they present it in the TV series as actually being Robert's son; "the seed is strong" and it had black hair like Robert (i.e. its a dominant trait, thus all of Robert's bastard children have black hair, even when like Gendry their mother had blonde hair). The idea is that it was their first child, born in the first year of their marriage, and that in the first year or so that they were married Cersei honestly made some attempt for their marriage to work...well, if not "love" then at least a presentable arranged marriage. But she quickly grew very bitter, and it wasn't long before she went back to sleeping with Jaime.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "rarely called Cersei Baratheon" For the record, has she '''ever' been called Cersei Baratheon in any format? If not, why is it even there? --Martell (talk) 13:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) You're damned right, she hasn't. We can't indulge those who just make assumptions about this sort of thing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Lady of Casterly Rock? So, at the end of Season 4 she's the most powerful Lannister on account of being Queen Regent, but is she actually able to inherit Casterly Rock? If she could, wouldn't Jamie's offer to resign from the Kingsguard have been less valuable to Tywin? I would think the actual Lordship would go to Kevan Lannister 06:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) *That's exactly what I came here to discuss. In the books, this was covered, but the show hasn't acknowledged this at all. Kevan Lannister stated, that until the King speaks to him directly, he'll be in Casterly Rock. So he's currently acting as the Lord Regent. I'm not surprise if the writers take away her inheritance, with the handling of the Dornish families as precedent. However the viewer's guide states Kevan will be acting as Hand next season. I guess we'll have to wait and see, who has the official Lordship. --Kai200995 (talk) 02:11, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Kai200995 Flashback Rumors If what is asserted about Cersei in Season 5 is true, we may get to see her during her girlhood. One thing that interests me about this is that it would give the audience an opportunity to see Casterly Rock for the first time during the show's run. While we've seen much of the Lannisters from the start, their homeland and family seat has, up to now, been out of focus. --Fenrir51 (talk) 13:07, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Personality and Skills I feel the need to point out that though Cersei lacks any talent or training whatsoever in long-term planning, she is extraoridinairly skilled at lying with a straight face, as well as coming up with convincing lies on the spot - perhaps the only skill she has been able to fully educate Joffrey in. This seems to be a key element of both her and Joffery's personal philosophies; that for those in power, "the truth (is) what you make it." Kalaong (talk) 23:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ...it already says that. She's "cunning" in the sense that she is willing to lie to people who trust her, but actually manipulating other intelligent people who do not trust her isn't something she's very good at - she thinks she's more intelligent than she actually is. No, she was not able to "educate" Joffrey in this; most of the time Joffrey doesn't even bother to lie, but just does outrageous things in full view of the public with no thought to the repercussions (shouting that he wants an entire crowd executed, leading to food riots; randomly deciding to have Ned Stark beheaded on the steps of the Great Sept itself; having the helpless Sansa Stark stripped and beaten in full view of the entire court). Name a point when Joffrey was ever able to come up with a convincing lie "on the spot" -- that's more of the "low cunning" that Ramsay Snow is good at (though even he lacks long term planning). Cersei is not good at lying with a straight face.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:33, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to say that you guys are doing a PHENOMENAL job with this wiki. This is one of the BEST-KEPT, best written wikis I've had the pleasure of playing in! Keep up the great work!!! 20:23, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Main picture revealing too much? Don't you guys think the profile picture from S05E10 is too much of a spoiler? To someone who is now watching the earlier seasons it tells pretty clearly about some sort of her failure, and to someone watching early season 5 it tells exactly what kind of failure it'll be. Such a person should be able to read the "Season X" parts of our articles, shouldn't they? Of course they must ignore the right frame, but it's hard to ignore the picture - even if they only enter the "Characters" subpage, they see the list of all the characters involving pictures and they get this spoiler. Of course in general I support the idea of updating the profile pictures, but no-one has so far changed Ned's picture to the head on the spike, although definitely it would be the most up-to-date one and most relevant for the majority of the show :D Or, on a more serious note, no-one has changed it to the one in prison - Cersei in rags is effectively exactly the same as choosing Eddard's prison picture as his profile one would be. Kirt93 (talk) 11:59, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's a good stern warning to anyone that might want to avoid spoilers. It doesn't exactly reveal too much, if anything it looks like she's some kind of slave, and do you think anyone will really read the sections titled seasons that they haven't watched? If so, they're reading what they're reading based on their own discretion alone and we can't stop that. :Much better having subtle hints to what happens to her versus spoilers of deaths. Any rational person should be able to realize they shouldn't visit the wiki of a show they haven't watched. In fact, I only came to the wiki to be spoiled, because I was too curious and "limited" myself. — Sharp Blades (talk) 13:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait, from where did you get the idea someone shouldn't read the parts of the article related to season 1 if they didn't watch season 5? I was sure that's why we're maintaining this structure of all the articles, so that as many people can benefit as possible. The greatest usability of reading the page about a character is when someone is just watching the show and wants to refresh some detail from the past episode (s)he doesn't remember, I don't think many people who has watched S05E10 2 months ago are reading Cersei Lannister's page right now. ::Could someone who was working on the Wiki longer than us both judge the case: do we really have the policy "someone who hasn't watched all the seasons to date shouldn't visit the parts of the articles related to the earlier seasons"? In particular, do we consider such a person should never visit the whole Characters category? Looks like a huge amount of potential of this site to me if so. Kirt93 (talk) 13:44, August 15, 2015 (UTC) In the second episode of the second season, Tyron says Cersei has a new nickname, exterminator of children or something that. :Are you sure this is the section you intended to respond to? :D That's true we wouldn't mind a response here, but I'd prefer if it addressed the issue of whether "Season X" section should be permitted to be read before watching all 5 seasons or not :D Kirt93 (talk) 12:09, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Lady of Casterly Rock. Can someone re-add "Lady of Casterly Rock" to her list of titles? As Tywin's only child eligible to inherit, the title goes to her before it goes to Kevan, and I don't recall it being stripped from her. M. Souls (talk) 19:03, December 7, 2015 (UTC) No trial by combat for Cersei I don't know about the rest of you but I just loved the look on Cersei's face when Tommen announced that he was banning the practice of trial by combat. How will she ever get herself out of this hole she's dug herself so deep in now? Lol. Shaneymike (talk) 04:15, June 13, 2016 (UTC) : Episode 10's answer... is terrifying. Ifly6 (talk) 05:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Should we get rid of the House Baratheon badges at the top of her page?JustyRoads99 (talk) 04:01, June 28, 2016 (UTC)JustyRoads99 W-e s-h-o-u-l-d u-n-l-o-c-k t-h-i-s n-o-w t-h-e-r-e a-r-e n-o i-m-a-g-e p-r-o-b-l-e-m-s. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 17:36, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Lady of Storm's End Shouldnt she be the default lady of storms end and the stormlands being the only baratheon individual alive --Joffery (talk) 06:38, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :She's not a Baratheon, so no. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 14:54, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Her Death She and Jaime both died in the 5th episode. StarkMay (talk) 02:42, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, we missed that part. --Potsk (talk) 02:53, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Mental Age *The below "complex" website should be added alongside the "vulture" site as it lists the "15 year old" characterization. *http://www.complex.com/pop-culture/2017/07/cersei-is-game-of-thrones-hbic *http://www.vulture.com/2015/04/cersei-lannister-queen-of-bad-decision-making.html